Leon the Professional vs. John Creasy (Man on Fire)
Description "Two movie gun-slingers with dark and troubled pasts who protect young girls take aim, but only one can walk away!" Introduction Pixie: When you meet a guy with a dark and troubled past, an alarming amount of skill in killing people and a pair of impenetrably dark Lennon shades, your first thought probably isn’t, “My daughter would be totally safe hanging out with this guy!” But sometimes, appearances can be deceiving, and the shadiest-looking character in the room can turn out to be the most dedicated protector of children you’ll ever meet. Like Leon the Professional. Spider: And John Creasy, the Man on Fire. I’m Spider. Pixie: And I’m Pixie! Spider: And it’s our job to analyze their power, abilities and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Leon Spider: Leon was an ordinary Italian man of 19— Pixie: Wait a sec. Leon’s Italian? Then why does he constantly talk with a heavy French accent? Spider sarcastically: I’ll ask John Reno the next time I see him. As I was saying… Leon was an ordinary young man, aside from his star-crossed relationship with his first and only girlfriend. The girlfriend’s father forbade her from seeing Leon, and when she refused, the father murdered his own daughter. Leon took his vengeance by killing that man, then fleeing to America. Pixie: Leon became a hitman, because when you’ve got a knack for killing and you’ve just arrived in a foreign country with no other useful skills, what else are you gonna do? Spider: Leon proved to be an extremely talented hitman, capable of casually taking down entire teams of bodyguards without sustaining a scratch. It wasn’t until he met a young girl named Mathilda that Leon was forced to reexamine his dwindling humanity. Pixie: Mathilda joined up with Leon after having the worst day in her consistently terrible life. Mathilda had been living in an abusive family where her only source of companionship was her four-year-old brother. As if things weren’t bad enough already, Mathilda’s drug-dealer dad managed to severely piss off a psychotic D.E.A agent named Norman Stansfield. Turns out that Stan, the guy who was supposed to be busting down on drug-dealers, was also a drug-dealer, and a pill addict… yeah. Spider: After Mathilda’s father stole drugs from Stansfield, Stansfield led his men on a blood-thirsty rampage, slaughtering Mathilda’s entire family. Pixie: Except Mathilda, who was out buying groceries… I think I’m probably supposed to be making fun of how coincidental that is, but I’m too depressed by the fact that Mathilda’s brother was murdered before he hit elementary school. With nowhere left to go, Mathilda turned to Leon for protection, and help with avenging her family. Spider: Leon was… less than thrilled with his uninvited young ward. He was particularly troubled by her wishes to become a hitman like Leon, and by her romantic advances towards him. Pixie: Well to be fair, I’d probably be a little uncomfortable with a middle schooler/wannabe assassin hitting on me, too. Even if she was played by Natalie Portman. Spider: However, Leon did everything he could to keep Mathilda safe, and eventually fulfilled her request, killing Norman Stansfield and avenging Mathilda’s brother. Pixie sniffing: Okay, enough story, move on to the ass-kicking before I have to grab a tissue. Spider: As a hitman, Leon prides himself in his ability to get close to a target. His stealth is unparalleled, enabling him to move so swiftly and silently that many targets are unaware that he is even there until his knife is at their throat. In addition to the knife, Leon is also proficient with the garrote, and is strong enough to lift a full-grown man off the ground by his throat. Pixie: Leon also carries a pair of hand-guns with silencers, and can maintain accuracy even while dual-wielding, and hanging upside down from a ceiling. He’s so quick to aim and fire, he has repeatedly taken out groups of as many as four men before they could even get a shot off. For targets that end up being a huge pain in the ass, Leon has the so-called, “Ring Trick”… which is really just a mysterious way of saying he pulls the ring and pin out of a hand-grenade, and then blows up whoever’s giving him a hard time. Spider: While he rarely uses it due to his professional pride, Leon is also an expert with the sniper rifle. He exhibits exceptional situational awareness, as noted when he caught Mathilda smoking, moments after she had put out the cigarette, simply by the lingering smell in the air. Pixie: Also, while his English isn’t great, don’t think for a second that Leon’s dumb. The guy is a tactical genius, capable of outwitting and evading an entire team of SWAT officers. It’s also worth pointing out that Leon had no way of knowing the SWAT team was coming, so he had to come up with his plan on the spot. Now that’s some quick thinking. Spider: Thanks to his strict exercise regime, Leon is in great shape, and is tough enough to quickly shrug off a gun-shot to the shoulder. Pixie: While Leon does have a couple flaws, they don’t do a lot to hinder his ability to kill people. Leon is mostly illiterate, as he only received a few lessons from Mathilda, and is extremely ignorant about American pop culture. Despite his cold-blooded demeanor, he does follow a moral code, and refuses to take jobs killing women or children. Spider: But don’t confuse his chivalry with weakness or sentimentality. Leon is a cool-headed and deadly hitman who few can hope to match. from Leon the Professional. Leon: Revenge is not good, once you’re done. Believe me. Creasy Pixie: Ah… that’s better. It is physically impossible to be depressed while listening to that song. Okay, back to Alkie McTortureGuns! Spider: Alkie Mc…? Er… Looking for work, Creasy took a job body-guarding a young American girl named Peeta in Mexico City. Peeta was drawn towards Creasy’s obvious melancholy, and strove to make friends with him, despite his gruff and evasive demeanor. Despite their massive age gap and the fact that they came from entirely different walks of life, Peeta and Creasy formed an extremely close friendship. Pixie: If you were waiting for the part where everything goes to hell, you can stop waiting now. Spider: Despite Creasy’s best efforts, Peeta was captured by a massive kidnapping ring, run by Daniel Rosas Sanchez, better known as “The Voice,” or “La Voz”. Pixie: Due to a screw-up in which most of the ransom money was stolen and The Voice’s nephew was shot dead, Peeta’s parents didn’t get their little girl back. The Voice apparently had Peeta killed, and as Creasy would soon demonstrate, that was the absolute worst idea The Voice ever had in his life. Spider: Only days out of the hospital and still recovering from the injuries he received during the gun-battle that ensued during Peeta’s kidnapping, Creasy swore to avenge her by killing everyone who had been involved in her kidnapping. Before he was done, he would burn a bloody trail of vengeance all the way to the top, putting Daniel Sanchez’s kidnapping ring to an end once and for all. Pixie: As you’d expect of a veteran C.I.A. operative, Creasy is an expert marksman, capable of holding his own with a hand-gun even when out-numbered. He’s also got some insane pain tolerance, seeing as the first time we see him get shot in the chest, he gave less of a reaction than he’d give to spitball. Spider: Creasy is also capable with shot-guns, rocket-propelled grenades, and the plastic explosive, C4. He is very skilled at blending into crowds and getting the drop on unprepared targets. Creasy’s most prominent skill, however, is his knack for abduction and torture. Pixie: Getting captured by a pissed-off Creasy is one of the worst things that can possibly happen to you. In order to get the information, Creasy has cut off peoples’ fingers, blow their hands apart with a shot-gun and executed their allies in front of them. There was also the time he put a bomb in a rather… personal area. Spider: While he is an experienced assassin and an expert at physical and psychological torture, Creasy has his weak-points. He spent years in retirement, and while he quit drinking after meeting Peeta and took up swimming for exercise after her capture, he’s hardly in peak shape. Pixie: He’s also a little bit reckless, in the sense that he ignores his own wounds as long as he’s still got enough blood in him to stand. So reckless in the most badass way possible. Spider: Also, he has been overcome by superior numbers, and he couldn’t stop Peeta from being kidnapped. Pixie: Oh, but uh, major spoilers here… turns out she wasn’t dead, and in the end, he managed to rescue her, so he’s a pretty alright body-guard in my book. from Man on Fire. Creasy: “I’m just a professional, I’m just a professional. Everybody keeps saying that. I’m getting sick and tired of hearing that.” DEATH BATTLE! Spider: Alright, our combatants are set. Let’s end this debate once and for all. Pixie: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLE! * * * John Creasy lowers his shades and stalks silently towards a twenty-floor motel in the heart of Mexico City. Inside is his next target, Victor Fuentes, a corrupt police chief who serves The Voice. Creasy has been informed that Fuentes has brought plenty of corrupt officers with him for protection. On the other end of the motel, Leon uses the scope of a sniper rifle to scan the windows. According to a thug Leon interrogated, Norman Stansfield is beginning negotiations with a Mexican drug cartel. Only a few days ago, Mathilda was captured by Stansfield’s men. Leon has since rescued her, but rather than give Stansfield another chance to silence Mathilda, Leon has decided to take matters into his own hands and kill Stansfield. There are two of Stansfield’s guards at the door, smoking cigarettes and conversing, not paying much attention. Leon pulls the trigger, and a bullet tears through the first guard’s chest. The second guard looks down, astonished, before Leon snipes him as well. In moments, Stansfield’s guards will rush outside to find out what has happened, but by then, Leon will have already used the panic to slip into the building through an alternate entrance. Meanwhile, Creasy creeps in through the back door. He spots one of Fuente’s officers standing guard alone, sneaks up behind him and puts a gun to the back of his head. The officer gasps and starts to reach for his gun, but Creasy catches his hand and stops him. “Don’t move,” Creasy says, shaking his head. “Do you want to die?” The cop slowly shakes his head. “No.” “What room is your boss staying in?” “My… boss?” “Fuentes,” Creasy whispers. “You work for Victor Fuentes. Now, what room is he staying in?” Just then, Creasy hears Leon’s sniper rifle go off. Creasy looks up, momentarily baffled, and the officer suddenly wrenches free from Creasy’s grip and goes for his gun. Creasy shoots the officer in the chest twice before he can even draw. Creasy can hear more gun-shots on the other side of the motel, and he can hear the boots of corrupt police officers everywhere as Fuente’s men scatter to find out what is going on, as well as the screams of frightened motel guests. Instead of the quiet, stealthy capture Creasy had hoped for, the entire motel is going to break into a chaotic fire-fight. “Shit,” Creasy mutters, then dashes down a hallway. Near the center of the motel, one of Stansfield’s men rushes around a corner, looking for Leon. He pauses and looks back over his shoulder, and Leon silently appears from the shadows and slits his throat with a knife. Leon lets the man’s corpse drop, then turns his eyes towards an elevator in the middle of the hallway, an elevator that will take him up to Stansfield’s floor. Just then, he hears gun-shots on the other end of the hall as Creasy shoot down a couple of Fuente’s officers. Leon quickly drops back and draws his gun as Creasy rounds the corner. Creasy spots Leon, and the gun in his hand, and drops back behind the corner. He has no idea who this new gunman is, or if he works for Fuentes, but with the chaos breaking out all around him, he doesn’t have time to find out who he’s facing. Neither does Leon. Creasy and Leon raise their guns, peek around their corners at the ends of the hallway, and take aim. FIGHT! ' '''Leon gets off the first shot, and Creasy ducks back as the bullet whizzes past his head and embeds in the wall behind him. Creasy crouches, pokes out from behind the corner and fires three shots. The bullets easily tear through the plaster of the wall Leon is hiding behind, but as the hitman vanishes, it’s unclear whether he was hit. Creasy stands and starts down the hall, his gun trained on where Leon was just hiding. For an instant, Creasy sees Leon’s hand flash around the corner as Leon hurls something small and round at him. As it bounces across the floor towards Creasy, Creasy realizes it is a hand-grenade. Creasy’s eyes widen. Moments before the explosion, Creasy spots a door that has been left ajar in the chaos of the fleeing hotel guests. He hurls himself out of the hallway and into the room just as the grenade explodes behind him, blowing the door to smithereens and hurling jagged splinters and fragments of wood everywhere. Creasy covers his head as fragments of wood and plaster rain down on him. He rises, his ears ringing, and looks for a weapon that may have been left behind… ' Leon draws both guns and moves in to confirm the kill. As he approaches the hotel room, Creasy leaps out, armed with a pump-action shot-gun. Both men go for the trigger, but once again, Leon fires first. A bullet blazes from the barrel of his left gun and hits Creasy in the chest. Creasy hardly reacts to the impact, but it throws off his aim as he fires. A shot-gun blast grazes Leon, throwing a few lead beads into his left arm. Leon winces and begins to fall to his knees, but quickly squeezes off another round from the gun in his right hand. The second bullet strikes Creasy in the thigh, and he topples backwards into the hotel room. Leon drops the gun in his left hand and begins to make a retreat to nurse his injured arm. Just as he passes by another open door, Creasy emerges behind him, wielding an RPG. Creasy pants and grimaces as he strives to keep his footing on one injured leg, and Leon hears his breathing. A moment before Creasy fires, Leon hurls himself through the door. The explosion completely destroys the wall, and the force of the explosion sears the inside of the room. Creasy puts down the RPG-launchers, readies his handgun and moves in, examining the destruction. The pictures have shattered and fallen from the wall, the television is busted and so is the alarm clock. The mattress is burned and smoldering, but the bathroom door at the back of room is relatively undamaged, save for some small burns and shrapnel scratches. Creasy moves in slowly, his gun at the ready, then kicks in the bathroom door to find… nothing. Leon’s knife flashes out from under the bed and slices Creasy’s Achilles tendon. Creasy screams in pain and shock as Leon grabs his other ankle and yanks his feet out from under him. Creasy tries to rise, but Leon quickly pulls himself out from under the bed and throws himself on top of Creasy. Leon’s fingers dig into Creasy’s face as he pulls back Creasy’s head and slashes his throat. '''K.O! ' '''As Creasy’s body bleeds into the carpet, Leon stands up, dusts himself off, and starts towards the elevator.' ' Alternate Ending! Creasy spots Leon, and the gun in his hand, and drops back behind the corner. Leon follows suit. “Who are you?” Leon calls from down the hall. Creasy scowls. “Who am I? Who the fuck are you!? What are you even doing here?” “I’m trying to kill some bad people who kidnapped a little girl.” Creasy cocks his head. “Really? ''I’m trying to kill some people who took a little girl too.” Leon pauses and pokes his head around the corner. “So… want to go grab lunch and regroup?” Creasy takes a moment to consider Leon’s offer, then smiles. “Yeah, okay.” Leon and Creasy holster their guns and walk off with their hands on each other’s shoulders. FRIENDSHIP! A few hours later, a cherry-red convertible speeds down an abandoned highway outside of Mexico City. Leon is driving, with Creasy in the passenger seat. Both are wearing their sunglasses and smiling broadly. Mathilda and Peeta are sitting in the backseat. Norman Stansfield and Daniel Rosas Sanchez are both chained to the back of the car, being dragged along the pavement at seventy miles an hour. Peeta turns to Mathilda, then points at Leon. “So… is that your dad?” Mathilda smiles mysteriously. “Oh, he’s not my father… he’s my lover.” Peeta stares, dumbfounded. Post-Battle Analysis Pixie: …So, anybody in the mood for Italian food? Spider: Leon and Creasy were about even in terms of arsenal, and while Creasy had more experience, Leon was a bit faster on the draw and more accurate, as shown by his ability to consistently overcome numbers of opponents that Creasy struggles with. Creasy’s durability and pain resistance is impressive, but Leon is a more inventive tactician in combat, whereas Creasy’s most creative tactics are invariably torture-tactics employed on already disabled foes. Pixie: Both fighters were also adept at stealth, though Creasy preferred the ‘hide in plain sight’ approach while Leon just moves around silently like a ghost in a wool hat. If the fight had stuck to a fire-fight, it could have gone either way, but the second Leon got close enough to resort to melee, Creasy was pretty much screwed. Spider: While Creasy has spent years in retirement, Leon maintains a strict exercise regime, granting him vastly superior physicality. In addition to his superior strength, Leon’s combination of stealth and skill with melee weapons worked together, granting him quick, efficient melee kills unlike anything Creasy has every accomplished. Pixie: Guess the Man on Fire should have kept his cool. Spider: The winner is Leon the Professional. Category:InkSpider Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles